Malsuth
The Malsuth (Actual Name: Feltis Malsuth) are a race of beings that evolved in the Verion Cluster, hailing from Malsuth Prime. They look identical to Terrans on the outside. They take inspiration culturally from the Roman Empire of Earth, and are the only superpower in the Verion Cluster and have a history of ruthless competency and victory against any state that has opposed them militarily. They are the most powerful state in Verion and the largest nation in terms of population, military, economy and just sheer space owned. Society and Government Current Government The current Malsuth government is a parliamentary democracy presided over by the Chief Minister of the Royal Treasuries. The Head of State is an Emperor/Empress, the current Empress being Camilla Vitus. The Upper House is elected via popular election from every world in the Empire with a population over 400,000, with every world recieving six High Ministers. The Lower House is determined via world population and elections are done with an Instant-runoff voting system. Former Governments The Government of the Malsuth was formerly Constitutional Monarchy. The Emperor/Empress selected their heir, who they beleved to be the most competent to take over the empire. The day-to-day managing of the Empires realm is done by the Council, a group of 60 representatives elected from Malsuth worlds. The Emperor/Empress fufilled a role comparable to Prime Minister or President. The Council became slow, devisive and ineffective shortly after their election, and were dissolved along with the post of Emperor/Empress by current Admiral Alandressa Sobaski. The former Malsuth government was a Military Junta, with 16 Admirals taking total control over Malsuth politics. Most are military leaders, with 'minister' Admirals being appointed who are competent commanders with experiese in economic, political, and diplomatic spheres. It is advised by a small Civillian Senate, which gives suggestions on what the people want. It is the most stable government after the Emperors, leading the Malsuth through a new goldern-age in the stars. Economy The Malsuth currency is the Marus, a currency with 325 trillion total Marus in circulation. It is the strongest currency in Verion, being the largest reserve currency in the cluster. The total Malsuth GDP of 2.79 quadrillion Marus with the GNP being 2.96 quadrillion Marus. The Marus, in real life terms, would be worth around 1.8 Dollars/1.39 Euros/1.12 Pound Sterling. The Malsuth economy is highly advanced, and based on automation. Most citizens support themselves through the arts, with their economy moving into being a post-scarcity economy. They have a basic income which allows citizens to support themselves without working as traditional labour jobs are hard to find. The Empire's GDP is larger than it would be if labour was a 'work or starve' situation, with those who want to work in service or production finding their calling there instead of being flooded out by desperate job seekers or working low-level menial jobs for experience as student summer jobs. Many Malsuth have returned to traditional artisan jobs as well, producing some of the finest and highest quality hand-made goods in the entire galaxy. Corporations are highly regulated and most only maintain local monopolies for food, with Malsuth buying local and not touching organic goods not made on their planet. Heavy industry is highly efficent and offers some of the highest Steel and Titanium outputs in the entire galaxy. Electronics are incredibly high quality and generally offer quality performance for a long lifetime of being up-to-date and reliable. Weapons manufacture is where the Malsuth shine, producing everything from traditional handmade swords and muskets from their artisans to modern coilgun weapons in their factories en masse. Malsuth weapons are among the highest quality in the cluster, and often give a very high performance and reliablility in exchange for not having very many interchangeable parts with eachother. Biology A Carbon Based lifeform emerging from Malsuth IV (Prime.) Their organ's and organ systems are basicly the same as a Humans, providing the same functions. Their "kidneys" as you can call them, have the function of two kidneys, the gallbladder and a liver. Their blood is hemovanadin, when exposed to Oxygen it turns Mustard-Yellow, it is also not an oxygen carrier. Along with Hemocyanin to carry oxygen around their blood. When deoxygenated, it turns colorless, and when provided with oxygen, it turns blue. Their homeworld is a colder planet, with less sunlight reaching the surface than of Earth, along with large amounts of cloud cover. Leading to the Malsuth having no darker skin than a European coming from the center of Switzerland and more North up. Population The current Malsuth population is 76,661,979,782 Malsuth citizens, whose ethnic group outline is stated below. The Empire is a multi-racial federation from both external migration, refugees and annexation Ethnic Malsuth: 42 billion Itanan Malsuth: 89,782, Kingdom of Malsuth Edessian Malsuth: 15,870,000, Kingdom of Malsuth Numican Malsuth: 3,505,000, Kingdom of Malsuth Terran Malsuth: 335,000, Kingdom of Malsuth Corrundian Malsuth: 1.6 billion Trayn Malsuth: 33 billion Year Reference Emerged as a power in the cluster in 2167, or C.E 300 Language Malsuth language is comparable to Latinish-English, with the Court Language being Terran German. History Origins The Malsuth emerged in their modern form around the equator of Malsuth Prime roughly 340,000 years ago. They were one of the sub-branches of the Feltis family of advanced primates, and the only one that survived to this day. The other branches of the Feltis family were Feltis Primaltis and Feltis Nordintis, adapted to equatorial weather and extreme north/southern living respectively. Both were displaced and eventually driven to extinction by the more adaptable, larger brained Malsuth. Malsuth hunter-gatherer bands taking advantage of local resources such as warmer furs and the extinction of large animals that other Feltis species took advantage of, eventually colonized and inhabited most of Malsuth Prime roughly 45,000 years ago. The last parts of Malsuth Prime to be inhabited were inhabited within the recent timespan of 6,500 years ago. Emergence of Civilization Principal Cultures of Early Malsuth History The principal cultures of the Malsuth during this period were the Vendolandi along the Vendolandi plains, the Malsuth and Feldi to the east on the coastal plains and mountainous regions. To the slight south were the chiefdoms of the Beltiri. The west being occupied by Vendotiri, a Vendolandi-Beltiri creole culture. To the extreme north and south were the Deltir and Maltir hunter-gatherer cultures, and the Faldun and Clovin hunter-gatherer cultures respectively. Chiefdoms Malsuth population centres emerged roughly 34,000 years ago in the fertile plains of Vendoland with the domestication of the Delfar and Vendi cereal crops; Banfili, Maltu, and Faldar pulses; and Feldin as a root-crop. The beginning of agriculture in the Vendolandi Plains sparked denser population and the emergence of organized chiefdoms with populations larger than several hundred or thousand members. The spread of Vendolandi farmers and agriculture itself across the equator resulted in the either adaption or extinction of equatorial hunter-gatherers. Population growth boomed as populations both adopted Vendolandi crops and domesticated their own. Animals domesticated during this period were the Balthun, Mitfal and Aurch. All three provided respectful amounts of meat, and the Aurch had tough and warm leather to be used for clothing as well as being usable as a labour animal. Emergence of city-states and literacy. The first written Malsuth language emerged in a Feldi chiefdom roughly 29,000 years ago. The language of Feldi, the mother language of the Malsuth-Feldi Language Family, was primarily a hieroglyphic language whose symbols were the equivlaent to words. The emergence of writing helped lead to centralized city-states emerging in the Feldi group's region, which combined with government support of advanced works such as irrigation projects, led to population concentrations of 60-100,000 people in these cities. The Feldi writing style was slowly spread and the Malsuth and Vendolandi cultures adapted it to their own language, with the Vendolandi changing it the most to adapt to their language. Malsuth language around 26,000 years ago was the first language to use symbols to represent syllable sounds. This adaption led to the split between the Malsuth and Feldi writing styles, which up to that period were roughly the same in terms of symbols used to represent items. The fringes of the Vendolandi culture-group adopted Feldi heiroglyphs, whle the Vendolandi culture itself had its own writing system arise independently. The Vendotiri and Beltiri adapted the Vendolandi writing style for their own purposes as well. The arisal or adaption of writing in these regions also allowed for the arisal of city-states beyond the Feldi ones, centralized governments, and public works supporting large scale agriculture and large population centres. Emergence of Copper and Bronze-working Copper tools and ornaments were first made and became widespread between 22,000-21,000 years ago in the southern, coastal Malsuth city-state of Pallus. The strength of copper, compared to stone and bone tools, was very apparant. Small scale copper-mining within the rich coastal deposists began roughly 20,500 years ago in Pallus and the surrounding city-states. Copper-working spread throughout the equator at a quick pace, reaching the Vendotiri region 19,000 years ago. Around 19,000 years ago in the northern Malsuth region, Tin was combined with Copper to produce Bronze. This metal, although stronger, was expensive due to the rarity of tin in the region. Arsenic-Bronze was produced as well, being much cheaper than Tin-Bronze. Its health-risks were realized quickly however and it never acheved wide-spread use anywhere on the world. Trade within the Malsuth region and in the Feldi region spread Bronze-working around the equator and basic metallurgy was at the western-most extent of the Vendotiri region by 18,000 years ago. Titanium Working and Early Nations Metallurgical advancements over the next several hundred years led to metals comparable to Rose Gold, Bismuth Bronze and in very few regions, Wrought Iron were discovered around 17,500 years ago. As advancements such as bellows and charcoal were made, the waste-ores of Titanium were able to be used in Malsuth metal-working. The first region to work with Titanium were in the western Vendolandi plains. Offering a comparable strength to Bronze at a lighter weight and cheaper cost, Titanium showed itself as a superior metal for artisans to mass-produce than bronze. With ores of Titanium easily accessable to early civilizations, its spread was quick across the world as Bronze-working was. Around this same time the first true state emerged on the Vendolandi-Feldi regional border. The local ruler of the city of Sentia, Delfin Gelfinti, went to war with the Vendolandi city of Vel'Tinis in 17,506 B.C.E. A war he eventually won. In time his multi-racial state of Balthien ruled over roughly 94,000 square kilometres. Emerging 17,505 years Before Common Era (B.C.E.), the state and his dynasty collapsed 200 years later in 17,344 B.C.E. His nation was instrumental in adapting northern Feldi writing into a syllable-letter based system of writing, making it more accessable to the masses. The northern dialect of the Feldi language split off into the Balthi language in the Malsuth-Feldi Language Family. Spread of States 16,502 years ago, 800 years after the collapse of Balthien, in the northern Vendolandi region the state of Vendoland coalesed after the conquest of the cities of Tel'Nithri and Faldan by the city of Vendo. Ruled by the Selquen Dynasty, the first Vendolandi state was a powerful figure in politics and dominated most of the northern coast of the Vendolandi region by 16,430 B.C.E. In response, the southern cities of the region formed the South Vendolandi Confederation (SVC) in 16,422 B.C.E. as a loose defensive alliance against growing Vendolandi power. The SVC was a partly democractic insitution, with the kings of the member-cities forming a parliament to elect a leader of the Confederation every ten years. In the Feldi region, the northern, Balthi-speaking region was coalesced into the Kingdom of Schwerin which was founded in 16,458 B.C.E., and the Kingdom of Swaldein which was formed in 16,433 B.C.E. The southern, Feldi-speaking region formed into several small states, with the largest being the Kingdom of Raltherin which was formed in 16,415 B.C.E. The Malsuth region remained divided among many feuding city-states that, when threatened by the Feldi/Balthi Kingdoms and the Vendolandi states would band together into defensive confederations to retain their independence. Slowly the Kingdoms of Swaldein and Schwerin would annex the northern and north-eastern cities of the Malsuth region, which their culture eventually forming a second creole culture of Malthi. The Vendotiri region would be dominated by the influences of the SVC and their own city-states. The Beltiri would be divided, like the Malsuth and Vendotiri, among independent city-states. These regions would have no power large enough to dominate the others and other powers would lack enough interest in them to disturb the balance of power. First Malsuth Empire In 16,364 B.C.E., under the reign of King Valtus Caesar I of Pallus, Pallus declared war on the neighboring city-state of Selsus. The war lasted until 16,360 B.C.E and resulted in the annexation of Selsus into the newly formed Kingdom of Pallus. Feeling threatened by the newly upset balance of power, the cities of Deltri, Fandel and Valtin formed a defensive confederation and declare war on the Kingdom of Pallus in 16,357 B.C.E. The war ended in 16,348 B.C.E with the outright annexation of Deltri and Fandel, and Valtin being reduced to a tributary state. After this second war the Kingdom of Pallus found itself as the leading power of the Malsuth region, holding half of the total territory within it. This new balance of power, being un-advantagous to the larger Kingdom of Raltherin, led to the First Pallus-Raltherin War of 16,338 B.C.E. A decade long stalemate that resulted in a Status Quo Ante Bellum, the war was exhausting to both sides. The sucession of King Feldin Caesar to the throne in 16,335 B.C.E. led to a renewed period of conflict with the remaining city-states in the Malsuth region. The remaining states formed a second confederation against Pallus in 16,332 B.C.E. after border skirmishes between Pallus and the cities of Gelde and Caltris. A large period of tensions eventually erupted into a full-scale war in 16,325 B.C.E. Ending in 16,315 B.C.E. with the outright annexation of all remaining Malsuth states. King Feldin then elevated himself to Emperor of the Malsuth in 16,313 B.C.E. The declaration of a Malsuth Empire resulted in tensions between the new Malsuth Empire, and the Kingdoms of Raltherin, Swaldein and Schwerin. Vendolandi and Feldi Conflicts In 16,310 B.C.E the Kingdom of Vendoland and the South Vendoland Confederation came into full-blown conflict. The Vendoland-Confederate War would last from 16,310 to 16,276 B.C.E. and result in the curbing of the Kingdom's power and the freedom of several of the cities from the Kingdom of Vendoland. The Confederation, after internal conflict about the membership of these new cities, was dissolved in 16,267 B.C.E. The Kingdom of Raltherin took advantage of this new power vacuum and made war with some of the eastern Vendolandi cities and annexed them with little opposition in 16,260 B.C.E. The secession of several cities to form the Kingdom of Baltharn from the Kingdom of Vendoland was met with stiff resistance from both the Kingdom of Vendoland and the Kingdom of Schwerin due to trade disruption. In 16,248 B.C.E., the Kingdom of Vendoland and Schwerin declared war on the Kingdom of Baltharn. The war ended in 16,247 B.C.E. after a decisive Baltharnian victory which secured their independence. Vendotiri Kingdom In 16,245 B.C.E., an alliance of the cities of Vental and Oldan declared war on the city of Palthentri. The war resulted in both the annexation of Palthentri and the union of Oldan and Ventral under a single monarchy under King Imtal Valthent. By 16,238 B.C.E., most of the Ventoriri region had been annexed into the Kingdom of South Vendoland. This new state faced little opposistion from the rest of the world, keeping to itself for the most part. The Grand Theatre Coined by the Malsuth Emperor of the middle of the period, the Grand Theatre was a near-8,300 year era of peace and technologial stagnation where most states were stable on the foreign stage. All dissolutions happened in peaceful changes of dynasty or the collapse of dynasties. It ended in 7,900 B.C.E with the beginning of a rennaisance that quickly spurred technologial advancement. Early-Modern Era Colonization of the South The early-modern era was started with a Malsuth expedition to the southern lands. Inhospitable to equatorial peoples for thousands of years, improved seafaring technologies allowed for them to be explored and exploited. In 7,893 B.C.E, an expidition led by Selven Melfarius mapped and uncovered what was in the regions south of the Malsuth Empire. Collapse of the First Malsuth Empire The first Empire collapsed in 7,857 B.C.E with the death of the final Vitus Emperor of the era. The Empire collapsed into hundreds of squabbling city-states, each vying for control of the region. Bordering powers took advantage of the situation, and the Kingdom of Schwerin took territories in the former Empire for themselves. Vendoland also did the same thing, conquering and annexing a dozen former Malsuth cities. The remanants however maintained the core regions of the former Empire as a free state with a heavy military reputation for competence and experience. Fourty Years War The Fourty Years War began in 7,794 B.C.E between the allied Kingdom of Vendoland and Kingdom of Vendotiri against several Malsuth cities, the Kingdom of Schwerin and the Kingdom Baltharn. The war was a explosion of Schwerin-Vendolandi tensions that had been brewing for several decades. The war ended in early 7,753 B.C.E with a status-quo ante bellum. It is agknowledged as one of the most destructive wars in Malsuth history, only paralelled by the Wars of Unification. Conquests of the Wastelands With their homelands ravaged, the nations on the continent turned their eyes to the north and southlands. Rich in resources and having a very small and poorly armed native population, the conquests were a very easy task for the steel-equipped nations of the equator. Between 7,794 to 7,659 B.C.E, the Kingdoms of Vendoland, Schwerin, Vendotiri and Baltharn all invested resources into sending expiditions north. However, cold and lack of food prevented further penetration north for the next several thousand years with coastal outposts being the only holdings the nations dared to establish. The Wheellock and Flintlock In 7,648 B.C.E, Malsuth blacksmiths of the city of Pallus worked out a far lighter musket mechanism to spark the gunpowder in a flashpan. By spinning titanium against flint, it generated sparks which fell onto the gunpowder and fired the musket. It obsoleted the far heavier Matchlock, and revolutionized warfare. By 7,600 B.C.E, most modern armies on Malsuth Prime had gotten rid of melee weapons and transfered their armies over to Wheellock firearms. Line Infantry became the standard for the next several hundred years as armour was slowly phased out in armies as well. Second Malsuth Empire In 7,598 B.C.E, a Malsuth ruler from the city of Faldun, Duke Senshal Malsin, declared war on his neighboring city-states. After a short war lasting only 4 months, he emerged victorious after winning two decisive victories over their army and their wall. His campaign over the next decade resulted in the first unified Malsuth Empire in around 300 years. This Malsuth state, decisively smaller than the first Empire, was experienced and powerful militarily. In 7,585 B.C.E, after being crowned the Emperor of All the Malsuth, Duke Senshal Malsin turned his eyes to Malsuth territories held by the Kingdom of Vendoland. Malsuth-Vendolandi War In the end of 7,585 B.C.E the First Grand Army of the Malsuth Empire crossed the Malsuth-Vendolandi border. Its size was 43,000 men and women, all veterans of the Unification of the Malsuth Empire. Their army would move to capture formerly Malsuth cities, with sieges being quick and nearly bloodless as the people there had a Malsuth heritage. Within a month, before the Vendolandi could respond, nearly all Malsuth cities had been reoccupied by the Malsuth Empire. Their army would move further into Vendolandi territory, and in January, 7,585 B.C.E would lay siege to the city of Vendoland itself. Two weeks later, they would be greeted by a Vendolandi relief force nearly 140,000 men in size. Routed from the field on that day and suffering nearly 30,000 casualties, the Malsuth army limped onto the hills of the Vendolandi plains. With a Vendolandi force of 85,000 on their trail the Malsuth army would form up to engage. The result would be the most decisive victory in Malsuth history, with the 10,000 wounded and weary Malsuth soldiers utterly destroying the Vendolandi army of 85,000. The Vendolandi King was heavily wounded in the fighting and agreed to concessions to the Malsuth Empire of all former Malsuth territories and Vendolandi border territories. Steam and Industry Less than a decade later, in 7,578 B.C.E Vendotiri inventor Eelfun Feelneriun would invent the Feelneriun Steam Engine. Its power and efficency would start an industrial revolution that resulted in the overhauling of equatorial industries and mass production being viable. Out of this would come the Fleederiun Blast Furnace, a furnace capable of smelting massive amounts of titanium at a time. Both of these inventions would rocket the equator into a technologial revolution, going from the equivalent of Enlightenment-era technologies to WWI technologies by 7,480 B.C.E. Arms Race of the Equator The equator would be embroiled in an arms race by 7,475 B.C.E. The Malsuth, put to the swordpoint by the still bitter Vendolandi and their new Schwerin and Vendotiri allies. Both sides would stockpile massive amounts of equipment and resources, their goal to be able to continue a war of attrition for as long as required. In 7,468 B.C.E. however the final ground-war against independent nations would break out on Malsuth Prime. Unification and Space Second Malsuth-Vendolandi War The Malsuth would once again take an offensive in 7,468 B.C.E with a advancement of troops into Vendolandi territory. Nearly half a million men and women, in the First Corps, would cross the Vendolandi border and occupy key cities at a quick advance. The lightning and defeat-in-detail tactics used by the Malsuth would leave the Vendolandi helpless until they were able to fully mobilize their armies in 7,467 B.C.E. The situation would quickly decend into grueling trench warfare as the Kingdom of Schwerin and Kingdom of Vendotiri joined Vendoland in this war against the Malsuth. All sides would mobilize their forces on both land and sea to fight this war to the bitter end. With all fronts degraded to trench warfare, and all forces involved dug in and ready to stay, the lines would see little real movement until the Malsuth deployed armoured vehicles in 7,462 B.C.E. These vehicles, called Tanks, would speed up offensives and lead to the quick capitulation of Vendotiri forces who were unprepared to deal with this new weapon. The Malsuth armies, revitalized by quick shifting of the front would bring the war to a quick and bitter end by 7,458 B.C.E with the occupation and annexation of all three lands. Final Unification The remaining Equatorial nations were given the offer to join the Malsuth Empire, or be annexed forcefully. Even knowing that the Malsuth Empire was exhausted from the second Malsuth-Vendolandi War, the remaining nations joined peacefully under a democratic vote due to the pure military prowess displayed by the Malsuth Empire. Turning their eyes to the stars in 7,439 B.C.E after giving themselves several decades to rebuild, the Malsuth would begin their own space program. Early Spacefaring Years For the next several hundred years, the Malsuth focused their efforts to exploring and colonizing the regions around their homeworld. The first moon landing happened in 7,408 B.C.E and the first permanant colony established in 7,378 B.C.E. Their solar system had a colony on every rocky body by 7,334 B.C.E and orbital colonies were established in 7,330 B.C.E in orbit of the gas giants. For the next two thousand years, the Malsuth focused on spreading their population out in their solar system. STL Expiditions out of their Solarsystem In 5,694 B.C.E, the Malsuth designed and built their first vessel capable of going between solar systems at a speed that would allow them to utilize it within a lifetime. It utilized Nuclear Pulse Propultion and was capable of speeds of 0.5-0.78c. In 5,599 B.C.E, the first vessel reached the closest system to Malsuth. Within a hundred years, there were nearly 240 of these STL Vessels plying the stars in the Malsuth local regions. For the Malsuth, this was several milennia of peace, prosperity and contentment. Precursor Stargate In 1,467 B.C.E, a Malsuth vessel came across a precursor stargate in the modern system of Caldein. It was salvaged and brought back to Malsuth Prime. By 1,405 B.C.E, the Malsuth had sent out their first expidition to build their own gates and connect their space with instantanious interstellar FTL travel. This began their three waves of expansion of Malsuth space, which established permanant colonies of Malsuth in their region of Verion. Waves of Expansion The Waves of Expansion for the Malsuth are the waves where STL vessels expanded their stargate network to the size it was at First Contact with the Corrundians. First Wave of Expansion The First Wave began in 1,405 B.C.E The gate connecting Malsuth Prime to Caldein was completed. This resulted in first Stargate Construction Ships being dispatched to the Core Worlds of the Malsuth Empire. The first stargates were finished in 1,376 B.C.E, with the last of the First Wave being finished in 987 B.C.E. The systems of Bailun, Usia, Olian and Barbers Sun were added to the empire during this wave. Duchess of Malsuth Alandressa Sobaski was also born in 1,356 B.C.E, to the crew of the stargate construction ship "Ilnelaga." Second Wave of Expansion The Second Wave began in 980 B.C.E, with around 7 pairs of Stargate Contruction Ships being sent out. The first Malsuth weapons also rolled off of the assembly lines, starting up organized piracy and civillian militas to defend Core Worlds of the empire. Piracy was kept to a minimum until the end of the Second Wave, when the first systems were taken over by Pirate factions. The Empire kept a hands off approach to fielding a navy during this wave. This wave ended in 507 B.C.E, with the third wave starting nearly a week after this wave finished. The systems of Falbuk, Velsala, Halian, Niqual, Squa, and Belshief were added to the Stargate Network. Third Wave of Expansion The Third Wave of Expansion, also known as the "Final Wave" was the last Malsuth Expansion Wave. It started in 498 B.C.E, nearly a week after the Second Wave ended. This wave was important as it was the Wave of Expansion where the Malsuth discovered their first FTL drive, salvaging it off of wrecks from what can only be described as precursor species. New systems taken over by pirates, civillian militas kept the core worlds safe. The only worlds added during this wave were Qetsal, Gemmea, Deltrania, and Huyadan. It ended in 1 C.E. with the collapse of the Second Malsuth Empire. Modern History Malsuth Civil War In 1 C.E, the frontier worlds of the Malsuth Empire broke off from the Empire. Led by the brother of the Empress, Flavien Seldiuen. This confederation was unified around putting the pretender Emperor on the thone. Reduced confidence in the Empres resulted in the remaining worlds breaking off from the Empire, either aligning themselves with the frontier confederation or going independent. 7 systems in total were involved in this war, which ended in 18 C.E. with a confederate victory. The Third Malsuth Empire was led by Flavien Selduin and resulted in a era of wearyness from a brutal war and the waryness of a new ruler. FTL Drives In 184 C.E, a Malsuth STL vessel exploring the stars came across a wreck field from the then-unknown TSE-Akkais war. It salvaged hyperspace drives from these vessels and brought them back to Malsuth Prime. In 236 C.E they were reverse engineered into the Malsuth Hyperslip drive. Primitive and slow, it was only worthwhile for intrasystem travel, giving a unprecedented amount of stealth in space however. The drive was quickly adopted by merchants and the Navy for quick transport around Malsuth space. First Contact In C.E 300, the Malsuth were contacted by the Corrundian Empire. A botched first contact that ended in bloodshed when the Corrundians shot a Malsuth diplomat for making a obvious joke. The Corrundians attacked with a 40, and later 80 ship taskgroup. The Malsuth Navy, then a fleet of 10 modern Light Frigates and 1 Light Destroyer, fought off the Corrundians. It is regarded as the finest moment of the modern Malsuth Navy as it was a decisive Malsuth victory that resulted in Malsuth independence with no casualties on either side and only light ship damage for the Malsuth. It resulted in years of embitterment with the Corrundian Empire, and in C.E 308, the first offical Malsuth-Corrundian War. Military Information found here. More Information: Armed Forces of the Malsuth Empire, Branches or Armed Forces of the Malsuth Empire, Equipment Category:Races Category:Malsuth Category:GCv2 Factions Category:GCv2